disneybiafandomcom-20200223-history
Mara Morales
Mara Morales is one of the characters on the Disney Channel Latin America series "BIA". She is portrayed by Julia Argüelles Mara is Carmín's personal assistant. She is one of the only people who know what Carmín is really like. She very rarely gets any attention from anyone and is mostly in Carmín's shadow. However, she loves nail art and is very good at it, and posts videos on the latest nail art trends for her fans, whom she calls Cukis. But because she is so busy working on planning and editing Carmín's videos, as well as coming up with ideas for her which Carmín claims as her own, Mara barely has any time to work on her channel. She also helps Carmín find information on Bia and others at the Fundom Channel and even does mischief and sabotages them. Whenever Mara is angry or annoyed, she records her complaints onto her phone to let her stress out. Mara's instagram is @mstyle Personality Mara is very closed up and quite. She is used to being just an assistant and believing that she doesn't deserve anything better. People rarely talk to her if it doesn't have something to do with Carmín. By recording her problems onto her phone, it is clear how lonely Mara feels, not being able to talk about her feelings with anyone. She doesn't have any friends and her only fake friend is Carmín. She is organized though, as she manages to get all of Carmín's tasks done in time. despite her inconspicuous character Mara is actually calculating and manipulative, since she has gone tired of Carmín's Treatment towards her she decided to sabotage her success and destroy her popularity. History Relationships Carmín Carmín makes Mara act as her best friend for her fans and everyone else, but in reality, they are not close at all. Carmín considers Mara as her subordinate and nothing more, and even threatens to replace her if she doesn't do what she says. Mara doesn't speak up to her. Despite that, Mara is still kind to Carmín and asks her politely for time to work on some personal nail art projects, yet she gets turned down. Manuel When Manuel thinks that Mara is the girl with the beautiful voice, Mara assumes he actually likes her. She has a great time with him when they interact and finally feels better about herself, as she is for once being treated nicely. However, she hides the fact that she isn't the girl he's looking for from him, in order to continue talking to him. After some time, when she sings with him, Manuel figures out the truth, and they stop hanging out, which hurts Mara. She later confesses herself, and he says he knew. Guillermo Mara and Guillermo have very similar jobs and work in the same company and building. They are both assistants who are not treated very well. They interact sometimes as they can relate to each other, but not too often, as they are busy. Guillermo is seen to be interested in Mara and tries to talk to her, but she mostly ignores him and doesn't notice his interest. Guillermo is also jealous of Manuel with Mara, which causes him to dislike him. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters